The Addition
by QueenRush
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. There is a new addition to the Cullen house. Can a relationship between a vampire and a member of the wolf pack survive the battle's ahead ? ----* Rated M as level of romance/violent content may increase as more is written.*


**The Addition.**

**Part One ~ Discovery.**

***DISCLAIMER* I am not the creator of, nor do I own any of the character's of the Twilight saga. I am simply a fan.**** ***

**_Anwen, is a nomadic vampire, who for reason's not yet completely clear to her has been drawn to Forks. Her background a mystery to all, including her, she has talent's that will become clear as the story progresses. Jacob Black has not imprinted. He stay's around the Cullen family out of his fondness and protectiveness of Nessie, his strong connection to Bella, and the ever growing bond of brotherhood he shares with Edward. ~~ First attempt at writing this, hope you enjoy it :o)  
_**

* * *

**Anwen.**

It was hard to maintain a human pace as she jogged casually through the dense forest. The bracken strewn floor crunched under foot as she made her way to the top of the hill, towards the forgiving misty grey cloud cover. Anwen needed nothing more than to reach the clearing where she knew they would be waiting for her. Her own kind. The bright red baseball cap she had pulled over her long raven curls was itching so much, and the dark glasses that were all but glued to her face were clawing at the smooth milky white skin of her cheeks, pinching the bridge of her nose. But Anwen knew it had to be done. She needed to hunt, she knew that. Her jet black eyes were so sunken that combined with the deep purple bruising underneath them they would send any human screaming away in abject fear.

As she ran, a cruel, but delectable heady perfume carried on the breeze, flames of desire licked at her nostrils, the sweet scent danced over her dry cracked lips as she gasped in terror. _Humans_. They were close, and Anwen was so thirsty. It wouldn't take much to take them. As much as the thought terrorised her, Anwen could take them before they were aware of what was happening to them. She crouched, boulder still into a patch of high fern leaves, her lips whipped back over her perfect white teeth as a snarl of wanting fell from her. Hand on the ground, Anwen focused on the direction she knew the humans were going to emerge from, not long now. As thirsty, and ready as she was, she was fighting too. Anwen couldn't do this, she didn't want to do this, she had to stop herself before it was too late. But the need, oh the need was so strong. It was consuming her, and for the first time in as long as she could remember she actually desired them. It was one of them in particular, a male, his scent was so strong, so tantalizing.

A strong arm slipped around her waist, lifting her clear off the ground and Anwen was pulled out of the murky depths of desperation into which she was rapidly sinking. He had pulled her into his arms, her head rested against his sculpted chest, and he was running. He was not human, and he ran so fast that if she had been human herself, Anwen knew the world around her would be nothing more than a head spinning blur.

"It's okay," he announced as they headed through the now silent forest, "you're _not_ going to fall."

***I could have taken them***

she allowed her thoughts to penetrate his mind,

***I wanted to take them.***

***But you didn't*** his thoughts were strong enough for her to hear.

"But I _could_ have Edward." Anwen whispered.

Edward's face dropped so his gaze met hers, shocked, he choked, "You can read me ?"

"And every other entity, human or otherwise that I have ever come across."

Edward laughed as he ran, not daring to let Anwen out of his arms for fear that she would race straight back to where he had found her, back to where the humans were still present.

"Good thinking," Anwen stated matter of factually, "Edward, I am _so_ thirsty."

They burst into the house, Anwen safe in Edward's clung to him like a lost needy child. It was at that moment that her fears were heightened. She burst into the room, ringlets bouncing excitedly as she skipped towards them. Nessie, the half human child.

_"Bella!" _Edward cried out in desperation for his child, his grip on Anwen tightening as she began to snarl, "Bella get Nessie out of here right now. Take her back to the cottage."

Nessie was scooped up into her mother's protective arms before she could even ask her father what was going on. But Bella didn't run, instead she stood steadfast in the doorway of the room, glaring at Anwen, daring her to attempt to touch her child. The family were all glaring at Anwen now, all but one. Carlisle Cullen approached Anwen, a warm welcoming smile dancing across his face.

"Shh" he cooed, "Anwen it's alright. You're not going to hurt our Nessie. You already know that."

As he spoke, another presence burst into the room. Anwen noticed as some of the others of her kind recoiled. She knew it was his smell that had them all silently gagging, but she could smell nothing as his arms reached out for her. Edward dropped his hold as he came closer, brushing her arms gently. Sparks of fire flashed over her with each gentle touch. He said nothing as his chocolate eyes took in every inch of her alabaster face. Suddenly, without warning, he threw back his head, exposing the smooth skin of his bronze neck.

"Go ahead" he commanded fiercely, "If you're _so_ thirsty go ahead."

***He's testing you.***

Edward's calm silky voice announced in the dark recesses of her mind,

***It would appear that Jacob has found a sudden urge to protect you from yourself***

She had been instantly calmed by his appearance, there was something about this huge hulking specimen of a man that made her give in and let the sudden calmness that filled the room wash over her. He was still staring at her as she allowed herself to inch closer to him. Without warning, he cupped her face in his enormous and surprisingly gentle hands. The rough skin of his palms burning her icy cold exterior. With his left hand, he whipped off her baseball cap, sending her curls cascading down her back. He gasped, she wasn't supposed to hear it, Anwen knew that by the thoughts that were racing through his mind. Without releasing his right hand from her cheek, he slid her glasses, her protection, off her face. Throwing them to one side, he tenderly brushed underneath her eyes, gasping again at the sight of the deep purple bruising.

"You need nourishment." he quipped nonchalantly as he lifted his head, "now you can either take it from here, or I can take you hunting."

Anwen could not reply. Edward was stifling a laugh at her embarrassment now.

Looking up at him, she could feel it. This was why she had come to Forks. He was why she had come to Forks. Anwen smiled, and her thoughts made Edward's stifled laughter explode into a roar. She ran her hand over his neck, feeling him quiver at her touch. Still looking in his eyes, she leaned a little closer, exposing her teeth. He leaned into her, he actually leaned in. His hands were shaking now, his eyes closed. Anwen brushed her lips against his jawline, letting them come to a halt over his rushing jugular. She felt him choke hard on his fear, his excitement at her closeness.

"Nah" she quipped, "I've never fancied the taste of dog much."

He jumped back, not knowing if he should be angry. Looking at her smiling, he let out a howl of laughter.

"So, " he grinned at her, "let's hunt."

"First" Anwen looked nervously at Edward, who was now standing with his wife and child in the doorway of the room.

He nodded his approval, and Nessie ran over to Anwen. When she placed her hand on Anwen's cheek, guilt ripped through her core. The scene was one of immense fright. Anwen was seeing her actions through the eyes of a child. A special child who knew the danger she had been in. Terror gripped her as Nessie showed how she had thrashed and snarled in the arms of Edward.

"Oh cariad," she threw her hand to her mouth, "I am _so_ sorry."

Nessie said nothing in reply, she simply carried on her story, smiling at Anwen as she showed her how she was calmed by him. Uncle Jake had performed a miracle with his unselfish, protective actions that could have ended him. Throwing her arms around the child, Anwen held her close, the flutter of her heartbeat the most glorious sound Anwen had ever heard. Nessie threw her arms around Anwen's neck as she stood, letting her lift her and spin her around.

"It _will never_ happen again" she tapped the tip of the little ones button nose, "as long as I am here, no one will ever come close to hurting you."

"Well," Carlisle Cullen coughed as he spoke , "welcome to our home."

"No" Bella corrected him as she took Nessie from Anwen's arms, "welcome to our family."

Anwen looked instantly to Jake, who was leaning against the wall at the back of the room, his eyes still fixed on hers. He smiled, and she smiled back. Anwen knew in that instant, that if her dormant heart were to spring back to life it would have probably burst clean out her chest. She was home, _he_ was home.

* * *

**Jacob.**

As he ran out of the forest, Jacob Black returned unwittingly to his human form. Pulling on his shorts, he bounded in the direction of the Cullen house as he pulled a shirt over his head. He could hear the shouting, feel the tension. _Nessie_. He had vowed to protect the child as soon as he had laid his eyes on her, and whatever was in that house making the Cullen's react so strongly was about to put her in danger. As he burst through the door, Edward's voice rang out.

"Bella" Edward sounded so desperate, "Bella get Nessie out of here right now, take her back to the cottage."

That was all he need to hear, he raced into the room where the panic was evident. Without taking any notice of Blondie as she recoiled at his smell, he pushed himself towards the source of the problem. _She was so tiny_, Jacob had to fight against a sudden urge to wrap her in his arms and race her out of the house. A deep need to protect her enveloped him. As he reached out, Edward released his vice like grip on her. He had to touch her, right at that very moment in time he would have fought an entire army of blood suckers just to touch her cold hard skin. As he ran his his hands over her arms, he knew he should have been shocked by how cold she was, but she felt strangely warm. And her scent, that should have been dirt to him, but she smelled so beautiful. She shivered at his touch, the cold one was shocked by his gentle touch. he could sense knew she meant no harm to Nessie or anyone, she was petrified of her action's, fearful of herself. He choked on his emotion, burying it as deep down inside him as he could, he had to save her from herself right now.

"_Go ahead_!" he snapped at her as he threw back his head, "If you're _so_ thirsty go ahead."

She looked to Edward, and Jacob knew that she could read his mind to. She edged closer to him, Jacob had to touch her again. His eyes, his eyes were seeing the world for the first time with her. She gasped as he took her face in his hands. Jacob smiled inside, her reaction burning deep into his heart so strongly it felt like it was going to explode. Without removing his gaze from her, he reached out and took off that stupid cap. Her curls cascaded down her slender back, bouncing teasingly. He tried not to, but Jacob gasped, he knew she could see _exactly_ what he was thinking, and it excited him. Next, he gently slid off those glasses. Inhaling a strong bolt of the most intense pain at the sight of her coal black eyes, and the bruising caused by her obviously serious need to hunt.

"You need nourishment" Jacob quipped as he exposed his neck to her once more, "now you can either take it from here, or I can take you hunting."

There was something in her eyes as she stepped closer and looked up at him, Jacob could see it for himself. This was her awakening. He was her awakening as much as she was now the sunlight in his once too gloomy life. Edward let out a bellowing laugh as she reached out for him. She ran her cool hand over his vulnerable neck, sending his senses into over drive. His heart boomed so loud he was sure all the vampires on the planet could hear him. Jacob shook, not from the coolness of her touch, but for the longing, the way he ached for her. Leaning into her he watched as her lips parted, exposing her perfect ornate teeth. He breathed in her intoxicating scent for what he hoped was not the last time, and closed his eyes. His hands were shaking, giving him away as much as his thoughts as he felt her smooth, stone like lips brush gently against his jawline. He allowed himself to relax as much as his desire would allow, not before he choked, partly afraid of this being, but crazy with excitement caused by her closeness.

"Nah" she suddenly broke the silence, "I've never fancied the taste of dog much."

Jacob's eyes snapped open, he was angry. _How dare she_!. But, one look at her, that anger fizzled away in the heat of the moment. How could he be angry with her ? He laughed, smiling at her tenderly.

"So let's hunt."

"First" she almost whispered as she glanced nervously at Edward, who was now standing with Bella and Nessie.

Something was said between them and Edward nodded encouragingly. Nessie ran over to her, she dropped to her knee's to be on eye level with the most amazing child Jacob had ever known. Walking to the back of the room, he leaned casually on the wall watching the scene unfold, not taking his eyes off her face for a second.

He hurt for her, knowing the pain of the guilt that was tearing through her as Nessie placed a hand on her cheek. Her perfect face contorted with sorrow as Nessie replayed everything as she had witnessed it.

"Oh cariad" her bell like voice rang out, "I am _so_ sorry."

Nessie didn't reply. Jacob knew she had so much more to tell. She smiled as Nessie showed her how he had rescued her. How she had been calmed by him. How he had risked his being to pull her out of her desperation. The moment he had spent his entire life waiting for. Quietly laughing, he grinned as she spun Nessie around in her arms, he knew she had been hypnotized by the little bundle of wonder just as everyone else had.

"It will never happen again" she vowed as she playfully tapped the tip of Nessie's nose, "as long as I am here, no one will ever come close to hurting you."

Jacob felt his heart would explode with pride. She was going to be sticking around. Edward looked over at him and flashed a grin of approval. Bella slapped Edward, and Jacob could feel the crunching blow from across the room.

"Well" the doc coughed as he spoke, "welcome to our home."

"No" Bella corrected tenderly as she took Nessie from her, "welcome to our family."

She looked up at him, where he still stood leaning against the wall, smiling at her he knew she could read every single thing he was thinking about her. Looking at her, smiling back proudly, he could sense the same from her. His huge heart felt like it was going to burst clean out of his chest. He was home, she had finally come. _His heart, His Anwen._

Still smiling, still holding his gaze, she crossed the room to meet him. Standing in front of him, she looked up and let out a sigh of contentment.

"_Jacob Black_" she whispered, "I find you at last, and you're a stinking dog."

"_Anwen_" he replied, stifling the urge to laugh, "I finally imprint, on a nasty stinking blood sucker."

They both laughed now, deep down Jacob knew this was going to be a war as their worlds collided. But he didn't care. His heart had been taken now, and for as long as it was beating, it was in the palm of her stone cold hand.

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_


End file.
